Friðrika Larsen
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and she is an extra character. , Stykkishólmsbær Line's Manor, Galdurhelgidómur, , , , |marital status = Widow (first marriage; 1964-1977, years;) |blood status = |bap rank = "Noble" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Alias = |Title = * (for Hveðrungr Hus Quidditch Team at school) * (for Hveðrungr Hus Quidditch Team at school) * * Hunter * CEO (for the Veturblóm Hótel and The Furu-álfur Hótel) * Íslensk Frumkvöðull Verðlaun (Icelandic Entrepeneur Award, as of 1967 for hre expansion of the Stykkishólmsbær Veiða Fyrirvara og Úrræði's Hotel the Veturblóm Hótel and her own hotel the The Furu-álfur Hótel) |Signature = |Died = |apprehended = , ( years old) |alias = * Rika (nickname) * Rikki (nickname) * Friða (nickname) * Free (nickname) |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5'8" |hair = Raven |eyes = Brown |skin = Olive |family = * Zsigmond Erős (late husband) † * Alexander Bergström (late husband) † * Maurício Simões (late husband) † * Leonard Pretorius (late husband) † * Éanna Mac Ruaidhrí (late husband) † * Kazimierz Dubanowski (late husband) † * Albinus Proctor (late husband) † * Quintinus Malfoy (late husband) † * Taavet Jõhvikas (late husband) † * Endel Jõhvikas (son) * Maret Jõhvikas (daughter) * Niels Larsen (late husband) † * Sander Larsen (son) † * Ernestine Larsen (née Hasenkamp) (daughter-in-law) * Mads Larsen (grandson) * Mathis Larsen (grandson) * Peder Larsen (son) * Monika Larsen (daughter) * Liselotte Larsen (daughter) |Animagus = |Wand = , 11⅔", |jukebox= Cell Block Tango (Chicago Cast) |Patronus = |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Hus Quidditch Team (keeper) * Icelandic National Quidditch Team (fan) * Stykkishólmsbær Svaðilfari (fan) * Stykkishólmsbær Veiða Fyrirvara og Úrræði * Veturblóm Hótel * The Furu-álfur Hótel * The Stykkishólmsbær Line |job = * CEO (for the Veturblóm Hótel, formerly, until Stykkishólmsbær Veiða Fyrirvara og Úrræði was disolved in 1980 by Andrés Eiríkursson; for the The Furu-álfur Hótel) * Professional Seer |hideg = ------------------------------- }} Friðrika "Rika" Zinoviya Seiðrdís Ingigerðr Erős (née Eirikursdóttir) (born ) is a , born to Dariya Vasylyk and Eiríkur Svansson in Rika was a , having murdered 9 men for their money and/or property, as well as her first husband Niels Larsen in a fit of jealous rage after he made his final decision to leave her for his partner, following their separation. Friðrika is a member of the the Stykkishólmsbær line, the Vasylyk family, the Zakharenko family, the Egilsstaðir line, and the Červenka family, as well as the Larsen family, the Jõhvikas family, the , the Proctor family, the Dubanowski family, the Mac Ruaidhrí family, the Pretorius family, the Simões family, the Bergström family, and the Erős family (all by marriage). Biography Early Life Durmstrang Years Working With Her Father Running the Veturblóm Hótel Enjoyment of "Hunting" Expanding the Hotel First Wizarding War Joining Death Eaters Birth of First children Clashing with Blodwen Eriksson Enjoyment of Torturing for Information Murder of Niels Opening the The Furu-álfur Hótel With Niels' Money Marriage to Taavet Jõhvikas Birth of Twins Death of Eiríkur and Andrés Dissolution of her Father's Company Murder of Taavet Jõhvikas Intervening Years Avoiding Arrest Start of Sending Death Threats to Rés Marriage to and Murder of Quintinus Malfoy First Attempt to Assasinate Rés Marriage to and Murder of Albinus Proctor Expansion of The Furu-álfur Hótel Marriage to and Murder of Kazimierz Dubanowski Opeing of ____ in _____ Marriage to and Murder of Éanna Mac Ruaidhrí Expansion of _____ Marriage to and Murder of Leonard Pretorius Investigation and Exonoration Second Attmept to Assasinate Rés Second Wizarding War Re-Joining Death Eaters Marriage to and Murder of Maurício Simões Third Attempt to Assasinate Rés Opening of ____ Hotel in _____ Investigationof Maurí's Death Opened by François-Marie Di Surriento Marriage to Alexander Bergström Affair with Björn Hotchberg Attempt to Seduce Various "Suitors" Torture and Murder of _____ Attempt to kill Rés at Battle of Wingletang Murder of Alexander Bergström Capture at the Battle of Hogwarts Life in Azkaban Marriage to Zsigmond Erős Working in the Kitchen Murder of Zsigmond Erős & Attempted Poisoning of Andrés Eiríkursson Several Weeks of Solitary Trivia Etymology References Category:Larsen Family Category:The Stykkishólmsbær Line Category:Stykkishólmsbær Veiða Fyrirvara og Úrræði Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:Hveðrungr Quiddicth Captain Category:Keeper Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure-Blood Elite Category:Pure blood Category:Icelandic Speakers Category:Icelandic Witches Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Stykkishólmsbær Svaðilfari Fan Category:Icelandic National Quidditch Team Fan Category:Business person Category:Businesswomen Category:Veturblóm Hótel Category:The Furu-álfur Hótel Category:Murderers Category:Killing Curse Users Category:Cruciatus Curse Users Category:Unforgivable Curse Users Category:Imperius Curse Users Category:Kalle's Curse Users Category:Breathless Curse Users Category:Enhanced Blasting Curse Users Category:Blasting Curse Users Category:Drowning Curse Users Category:Freezing Curse Users Category:Serial Killers Category:Jõhvikas Family Category:Malfoy Family Category:Proctor Family Category:Dubanowski Family Category:Mac Ruaidhrí Family Category:Pretorius Family Category:Simões Family Category:Bergström Family Category:Erős Family